yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuji Goda
Ryuji Goda (郷田 龍司,' 'Gōda Ryūji) is the main antagonist and final boss of Yakuza 2,'' He also appears as one of the playable protagonists in Yakuza: Dead Souls, as well as in Yakuza 0 as a cameo fight. Ryuji is the adopted son of Jin Goda. He is the second chairman of the Go-Ryu Clan and known as the "Dragon of Kansai". Biography Ryuji was born as the son of the Jingweon boss and his wife, Suyeon Jung. Four years old at the time of the Jingweon massacre, he is one of its few survivors along with his mother. Fleeing to Sotenbori, she met Jin Goda, whom she told her story. Running from the mafia and exhausted from keeping her son safe, Jin took them in. When she meets Jiro Kawara, Jin begs for her to leave Ryuji with him. She obliges and Ryuji is adopted by Jin. Yakuza 0 Ryuji Goda appears in Sotenbori during his elementary school years. Goro Majima encounters him when he hears rumors of the "Bontan Hunter", who has been starting fights with high school students and stealing their pants. He picks a fight with Majima but is easily beaten. After their fight, Majima learns that Ryuji was fighting to avenge his classmates who were bullied by the high schoolers. Even at age 12, Ryuji towers over his peers and does not leave others to assume he is an elementary school student. Ryuji also takes a field trip to Kamurocho where be has a brief encounter with Kazuma Kiryu, after a fortune-teller tells the latter that he and a young man he will talk to shortly would have entangled fates. Yakuza 2 Daigo mentioned that it was Ryuji Goda who set him up five years prior, causing him to be arrested and sentenced for five years for possession of firearms. He was formally introduced when Kiryu paid a visit to Sotenbori's Cabaret Grand. Yakuza Dead Souls In the zombie spinoff ''Yakuza: Dead Souls, which follows an alternate story, in which Ryuji was expelled from the Omi Alliance after losing his fight with Kiryu, and drifts around before making his name at a takoyaki shop. He is set to succeed the owner, before returning to Kamurocho during the zombie outbreak. He later finds the owner, infected and turned into an octopus-like monster and, having no choice, kills him using the technique taught to him by his beloved takoyaki master. Subsequently, Ryuji helps his old rival, Kazuma Kiryu, as they work together to defeat DD and his zombies. Binary Domain Ryuji appears as a bonus online player in Binary Domain. Appearance Ryuji has a tall build which is apparent even during his days as a schoolboy. He has a blond hair and a large scar on his face, and his tattoo depicts a golden dragon. He wears a beige suit (pinstriped in Kiwami 2) over a dark brown shirt, matching suit pants, and a pair of white wingtips. Additionally he wears a lighter beige coat with a strip of black fur all around the collar and down the front. In Dead Souls, he wears an off-white longcoat with a crocodile pattern over his attire. Personality Ryuji is depicted as a goal-driven and ambitious person, especially evident when he aimed to defeat Kiryu in order to take the title of the "one true dragon" and his ambition to wage a war between Tojo Clan and Omi Alliance.Ryuji is a yakuza but unlike many in the Omi, he has certain limitations on his way to the top evidenced when he was disgusted that Sengoku kidnapped Haruka to the point he killed him for it. In terms of fighting, he prefers head-on approach and has a sense of honor, considering Kiryu as a worthy opponent. Not only he considers him a great opponent, Ryuji doesn't enjoy an unfair victory seeing as although he had the opportunity to kill Kiryu when he was exhausted and vulnerable, he stayed his blade in order to fight him one-on-one on equal ground. In the end, Ryuji proves to be surprisingly selfless as he doesn't hesitate to take bullets to protect a loved one. He is self-aware of his flaws, notably his tendency to be impulsive (and considers that a real man sometimes has to act before they think), acknowledging that he always believed he'd die young. In the end, he expressed regret that he and his sister didn't get to spend more time with each other. That and the fact that he deeply cherishes the memory of his mother proves that family bonds are sacred to him. Fighting Style In contrast to other fighting styles such as Kiryu's, Goda uses a realistic, "sloppy" street fighting style. He uses an array of haymakers, wild punches and back kicks to attack. His grapples consist on mostly knees to the gut. Later in the game, he will use a Katana to attack, causing a lot more damage. He swings it in a wild manner, without any real technique or skills, using one hand to do so. In the final battle against him, he will use his regular fighting style, with the addition of a few more punches. In Dead Souls, because of an alternate reality where he didn't die, he no longer fights barehanded, but instead uses a gatling gun attached to his hand. He can still use kicks and tackles to keep the zombies at bay, and can even pick up weapons such as bats, pipes and more. His gatling gun is the fastest weapon in the game. Gallery Ryuji Goda/Gallery Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Omi Alliance Category:Chairman of Omi Alliance Category:Chairman of Go-Ryu Category:Yakuza 2 Final Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cookers Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Go-Ryu Clan Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls characters Category:Non-playable characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villians Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Takoyaki chefs Category:Partners Category:Singers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Final Bosses